


You Liked It Didn't Ya Sweetheart?

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Shy, Stripping, Threesome, Touching, body heat, sleeping, threesome (kind of anyway), virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its pouring rain. Three dripping wet freezing cold people. Naked cuddles under the blankets and lots of boners. and a momentarily sleeping Beth.</p>
<p>(the walking dead where the only survives are Beth Rick and Daryl.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Liked It Didn't Ya Sweetheart?

It was so cold and they were soaking wet so they knew the only smart thing to do was get naked and cuddled under the blankets. Well thats what Beth called it anyway. Daryl and Rick called it keeping Beth warm with bodyheat.

They didnt know who should undress first but they were all shaking.

"Fuck it." RIck said and started stripping off his shirt, revealing his perfect body. Then he started with his pants and boxers. Beth say his large penis. Biggest Beths seen. Well the only Beths seen.

Then Daryl started to strip. He went pants first. The boxers next and Beth actually gasped when she saw his size. Think and long. she blushed red all over when they looked at her.

"Sorry." She said.

"Aint never seen a dick before, have ya?" Daryl asked.

At this point it wasn't a sexual thing for the men.

She shook her head.

To make her more comfortable. Rick went under the blankets first. Daryl removed his shirt and vest and did the same. They left a space for Beth in the middle.

"You gonna get naked for shake to death?" Rick asked.

Beth didnt know where to look. So she looked down. She unbuttoned her shirt. Pulled off her thin white cami. Her bra was black lace trim. Rick liked the black lace. She looked like she was a dirty girl. He never thought of her that way but it was turn on.  She waited to remove her bra. She went for her pants next. She unbuttoned them and pulled them down. Her panties were white cotton. The white turned Daryl on a little. He liked the innocents in her. She removed the bra first. Her panties were next. Removing them showed her curls. never shaved. Probably never even been seen by another person. She was shaking even more now.

The way the bed was, tucked into a corner, only able to get on by one side, the side Daryl was on, She had no idea how to get on.

"Just climb over me." Daryl said. She tried. Didn't know how. He grabbed her hip and helped her. His hand sent a shock up her body and she felt a tingle between her legs. Daryl had to admit to himself seeing her naked over her made his cock ache to be hard but he was thinking of walkers and dead puppies to not let his cock harden with her ontop of him.

She was now in the middle and Rick cuddled in first. His hand was around her waist and on her hip. Daryl went next. His arm went around her body, under her breast. Beth was in the middle of a toasty naked man sandwich and didn't know what to do. She tried to tuck her head so she didn't have to look Daryl in the face. But she could see his cock now and that wasn't working. She was starting to feel that tingle in her privates again. She tucked her head to the side and prayed for sleep. Which did happened... but only for Beth.

"Fuck." Rick quietly grunted.

Daryl thought maybe he heard something. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Daryl knew what it was when he looked up and saw Ricks hips trying not to jerk under the blankets. Daryl was trying to hold back as well. This beautiful girl naked in fort of them. Relaxed and laying there.

"Shes beautiful aint she." Daryl said.

"And She dont even know how much." Rick said. "Why don't we show her." Rick said. He slide his hand down her thigh and lifted her leg just  little enough to slip his cock between her thighs. His length grazed her pussy. "Shes radiating heat." Rick said.

Daryl didnt know what to do. He wanted to touch her but she was so sweet and innocent. He couldn't, right? 

Rick was thrusting. Daryl looked down and could see the head of his cock pushing through her thighs. Daryl was hard.He could hear Beth letting out little moans in her sleep.

He couldnt help it anymore.

He gently grabbed her breast and moved his mouth closer to her breast. He started to lick and bite on them. He was closer to Beth now. Rick lifted her thigh a little higher. Inviting Daryls cock.Daryls going in. His and Ricks dicks grinding against each other between her thighs, getting soaked with each others precum. Daryl continued on her breast. Nipping and sucking. rick was giving his little kisses and sucking hickies into her neck.

"Daryl." Beth moaned in her sleep.

Daryl felt a type of butterflies in his stomach. She wanted him. She called out fort him.

Rick became slightly jealous. He reached his hand around her and down her belly and slipped a finger right in that tight heat.

"Daryl!" She awoke with a jolt, pulling away from both men.

"You liked it didn't ya sweetheart?" Daryl asked.

She nodded.

"You want somethin more?" Rick asked as he stroked his long hard length.

Beth swallowed. "But theres two of you." She didnt know how it would work.

"One of us could go in that sweet pussy of yours, the other in that tight perky ass. Or one in your mouth and in your pussy. It's up to you Bethy." Ricks voice was like straight out of a dirty movie

She looked to Daryl.

"It's up to you girl." He said.

Daryl was gentle and let Beth choose.

Rick was rough and wanted to dominate her... And Daryl.

"i aint never had nothing touch me there." She said.

"We aint gotta do nothing Beth." Daryl said.

She was tongue tied but wanted something. "I want somethin." She meekly said.

"What you want girl?" Daryl was curious.

"I liked-on the bed-can we just do that." She laid back on the bed. Rick got behind her and slipped his cock between her thighs. "Daryl." She whimpered. Needing him to join in. he climbed on the bed with them.

Rick lifted her thigh again and grabbed his cock he began to slip the head just past her lips. no penetration just grinding. Feeling her wetness drip all over him.

Daryl started sucking on her nipples. Giving little love bits and pinching the opposite one.

"Daryl, inside." She moaned as her hands reached for his cock. 

"You sure?" He asked. 

"Please." rick pulled away. He helpped slide Beth to her back and Daryl lifted her legs. 

She looked at Rick and bit her lip. 

"Open up." He said and she opened her mouth for his cock. Rick began to roughly thrust in her mouth. 

Daryl saw her beautiful pussy. Natural blond curls. He could see her thighs wet. He bent down and started to lick her. 

"Daryl!" She pulled away from Ricks cock. "What are you doing?" She thought he was just going to fuck her. 

"Shh. You'll like it. I promise." He started kissing her thighs and led his way back to her pussy. Licking, sucking and nibbling on her clit. Rick slipped her dick back into her mouth as she was panting. Daryl felt her thighs tighten around his face and felt her juices spray in his mouth. She was spent. Exhausted and panting with Ricks hard cock still ramming into her mouth. 

 He shot his load deep in her throat. He didnt care what else was going on. he pulled out of her mouth and went to clean himself off. 

Beth pulled a little away from Daryl, still orally satisfying her sensitive pussy, and spit Ricks load over the edge of the bed. Daryl lifted himself and pulled his hard aching cock to her entrance. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" she moaned.

He started to push inside her and saw the blood from her hymen. He was shocked. He never had sex with a virgin before. she moaned and gasped out. Daryl wasnt going to last. She was extremely tight and squeezing around him. She was moaning and pulling him closer to her. squeezing her thighs tighly around his waist.

"Daryl!" She cried out over her second orgasm.

Daryl wasnt think he just busted inside her. A few hard thrust before pulling out. He looked down and saw a mix of his and her cum and the blood.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes." she couldnt keep her eyes open. "Tired." She mumbled.

"I came in you." He mumbled.

"It's okay." She said. "Just...sleep." she rolled over and went fell right to sleep.

Daryl tucked the blankets over her.

Daryl and rick layed on the bed and fell asleep soon after.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think??


End file.
